Wireless communication devices such as cellular phones typically use one or more software applications to provide security-related functions. A device may include a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), which typically can securely store encryption keys and authentication credentials and can execute small applets. The device processor, on the other hand, can store and execute large and processor intensive applications, but is relatively unsecure.